


Good Night Kisses

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [20]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward atmosphere, Blushing teens, Completely Innocent, Crushes, Eda ranks Luz’s friends as a joke, F/F, Fluff, Lumity Month 2020, Obvious Crushes, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, good night kisses, theyre 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz and Amity’s sleepover continued from September 24th’s prompt. They decide to hang out in Luz’s room for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Kudos: 141





	Good Night Kisses

Oct 3: Sleepover pt 2

The residents of the owl house were absolutely stuffed with pastries. King was so stuffed, in fact, that he was lying on top of the table with half a tart still left in his paw, desperately trying to eat it but groaning because his stomach said “no more.” 

“I’m placing that kid higher than Willow on my ‘Luz’s Friends’ ranking at this point.” Eda said, giving a loud belch with her hands happily clasped over her stomach. 

Luz gave her mentor an inquisitive look, “you rank my friends?” She asked, pointing at Eda. 

Eda just laughed at that, head falling back as she was slipping into a food coma. 

Amity, on the other hand, turned as pink as the three sweetberry tarts she ate. “Y-you shouldn’t place me above Willow! All I did was bring pastries!” She protested, waving her hands shyly in front of her. 

“Exactly.” 

Luz slapped a palm to her forehead, the force of the slap causing her to teeter on her chair just a bit. “You shouldn’t be ranking my friends in the first place. That’s not how friendships work!” 

Eda just laughed again, failing to come up with a reply. 

“Alright Edalyn, you can stop bothering the girls,” Lilith said, “you two can go do whatever you want.” 

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand subconsciously and dragged the girl away, leading her to her room. 

“Doors open you two!” Eda said with a snort. 

“Edalyn-“ 

Luz felt her face grow red, whether it be from the implications of Eda’s sentence or the sudden acknowledgment that she was holding Amity’s hand, she didn’t know. Either way, she let go and played it off like she was moving to scratch her arm, and guided a beet red Amity into her room. 

Which was a mess. 

“Of all the times-“ Luz muttered to herself, turning around in the doorway and giving Amity a sheepish grin. 

“Heyyy Amity,” she gave the witchling her most convincing finger guns, “how would you like to stay out here for two seconds while I... take care of something? It’ll be fun! The dust will keep you company.” 

If someone could come and kill Luz now, that would be fantastic. 

“Okay?” Amity tilted her head in the most adorable way possible, Luz felt like her heart was going to explode. “I’ll just sit by the stairs then.” 

“Great! Thank you! It’ll only take two seconds, I swear!” Luz backed up a little bit and shut the door, letting out a long wheeze at the mess that she left. 

There were food packages, weapons that she would roleplaying with, clothes, and papers full of incomplete glyphs lying everywhere. Luz almost tripped trying to throw her things into separate corners, even resulting to hide things in the dresser and under the bed that Eda had recently ‘bought’ for her. If Luz was able to convince Amity to stay away from either of those areas, it’d make Luz’s life ten times easier. 

Luz poked her head out of the door and saw Amity sitting on the stairs, fiddling and picking at her own handswith those rosy cheeks that Luz has grown to love seeing on her. 

“Amity!” Luz yelled, causing said girl to squeak and jump, turning around with wide eyes, “you can come in now!” 

Amity stumbled into a standing position before walking into the room with Luz. “Sorry for the dust, I didn’t have time to clean up much.” 

Amity turned towards Luz, who looked like she was sweating, “it’s fine Luz.” She said, sitting on top of the bed. 

Luz sat down next to her, kicking her feet in a steady motion and tapping her hands to the bed to a nonexistent beat. “So~ what do you want to do now?” 

Amity started playing with her hands in her laps, refusing to look at the human. “I don’t know.” 

Luz felt her heart squeeze in her chest at the adorable sight in front of her. “Um, well, uh, I didn’t really think this far.” She stuttered out, hands stalling in her lap. 

The two sat in silence, glancing at one another briefly before getting caught and hastily looking away. The awkwardness in the room was so thick, Luz felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

She let out a silent growl of frustration at her empty mind. Why couldn’t she think of anything to do? Every single idea that would pop into her head would seem so lazy and uninspired that Luz didn’t dare to mention them. 

Good thing she didn’t have to. 

“Di-did you expect for Azura and Hecate to get together in book four?”Luz heard Amity ask from beside her, voice stuttering a bit as she spoke. 

“Of course, they were hinting at it the entire book!” Luz replied, voice squeaking a bit as excitement rose in her chest. 

“I sure didn’t! The hints seemed a bit vague in my opinion, though in hindsight, it made a lot of sense...” Amity’s body slowly turned towards Luz’s as she talked, eyes still not meeting the human’s. 

“I knew it was going to happen the second Hecate was introduced! I’ve been shipping them for so long, I think I broke Twitter with my fifty billion tweets about it!” 

“Me too! I just didn’t know that the author would go through with it! I’ve never even seen enemies to lovers story until The Good Witch Azura!” 

“Girl, I gotta show you my fics sometime! Enemies to lovers is my favorite trope to read and write about! I can always see it coming from a mile away!” 

The two began to excitedly chatter back and forth, eyes meeting and faces warming as their conversation branched off into more and more topics. At one point, they were laying on the bed together just talking about how weird it was to exist, and at another they found themselves hanging upside down from the mattress talking about fingernails. 

“I don’t know how Boscha can handle having them so long! I could barely function!” 

“Well, she’s been practicing since we were ten! She almost clawed a kid’s eye out with them once!” 

“Woah! Was that kid okay?” 

“No, but he sports some really cool face scars because of it.” 

The two were snapped out of their laughter by a knock at the open door. In the doorway stood Eda, with a hand on her hip and a soft smile on her face. 

“Just came to tell you guys it’s lights out. Try and be quiet okay? Lilith gets pissed whenever she’s woken up unexpectedly.” 

“Will do Eda!” Luz gave her a salute from her position across Amity’s lap, arms and legs dangling off of the bed. 

The lights in the house began to shut off, but Luz made do by making a few light glyphs. This made the room dimly lit, sort of romantic, which made both of the girls blush. 

The awkward tension from earlier returned full force, both of the girls locking eyes before hastily glancing away. 

“Should we go to bed too then?” Luz asked. 

“Sure, let me just lay out my sleeping bag-“ 

“You can just sleep in my bed if you want!” Luz blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes, and before Luz could even think of retracting her statement, Amity nodded and whispered a simple “okay.” 

They both got comfortable next to each other under the thick comforter. The bed wasn’t the biggest, so they were pretty close. Luz could see the small blush dusting Amity’s cheeks, as well as the dark flecks of brown within her bright gold eyes. Her hair was down, so some of the strands decorated her face. 

She was absolutely beautiful. 

“Well, um, good night Amity.” Luz squeaked out. 

“G-good night Luz.” Amity whispered back. 

Luz was going to regret her next action. 

She leaned forward and gave Amity a small kiss to her forehead, both of their faces warming at the action. Amity let out a small squeak when Luz gave her a wobbly smile. 

“That was a good night kiss. It’s so that you have good dreams.” Luz explained off the top of her head. 

Amity just nodded, smiling a bit and bringing the covers up to her lips. Luz felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she watched her, and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle her to sleep. 

Neither of them said a word when they woke up the next morning in each other’s arms. 


End file.
